Blind Idiot
by watchingthewind
Summary: The story of Madara Uchiha, one of the world's most legendary shinobi next to Hashirama Senju, and how he fell in love with the loud, boisterous and sarcastic girl, Yumi Takara. There's ups and downs. There's tears of joy and tears of pain. Just how will their story unfold? MadaraxOC
1. Prologue

"Baka!" There was a pause of silence. "Baka, baka, baka! Baka! Baaaaaaa-ka! Baka! Ba-ka! BAKA! BA-KA!"  
"Are you done yet?" A deep voice questioned.  
"...Baka." A soft huff left pastel pink lips after the final word of the matter.

This is how each morning would start in the head Uchiha household. The yelling of the word "Baka" at the famed Madara Uchiha. Of course, there was a reason for this. In the eyes of the yeller, he was an idiot most mornings. Each day would start with the same routine, she; and yes, our yeller is a she, would ever so quietly walk to the room in which the loudest snoring sounded from, and would gently knock on the door. She'd call out that breakfast was ready and waiting on the table, and if he weren't to wake, it would get cold.  
"Five more minutes woman." Is the mumbled response she always got. At this, she closed her eyes and would always let out a heavy sigh.  
"Madara-kun. I'll give you until the count of three to wake up and get your butt downstairs. One..." She'd start, a snore the response she got.  
"Two..." Another snore.  
"Three..." Yet another snore. Sighing once more, she'd close her eyes.  
"You asked for it." With that, her eyes would slowly open; a blazing fury in the deep pools of green.  
"MADARA UCHIHA!" A cry would sound as the door to the bedroom was kicked in. The half asleep clan leader would jump up, his ninja instincts kicking in. On seeing that it was just the causer of his morning hell, Madara would let out an audible groan of irritation.  
"I said five more minutes woman!" He'd yell.  
"...Baka!" She'd screech.

A sigh of defeat escaped the Uchiha as he stood up from his futon. He was never a morning person. For him, morning started at seven o'clock, not half past five like it did for his early bird of a wife. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, he turned to face the woman in thought.  
"I'll be down in a few minutes." He stated in his usual monotone before heading into the bathroom adjacent to the room.  
After a nod and a closed eye smile, she folded her hands in front of her and turned around, walking out of the bedroom and heading down to the dining room.

And this is how each day would begin for the couple, and is also, the middle of our story.


	2. New Village, New Arrival

"I hate you all."  
Groans came from the party surrounding the speaking female. They, including she, had been walking non-stop since six o'clock in the morning after leaving their overnight camp; it was now midday and they were all fed up with everything, including each other.  
"Yumi-sama, we shall be arriving shortly. In fact I can see the gates of the perimeter just off in the distance." A middle-aged man walking near to her sounded. "Please give a good first impression," he continued with a sweat-drop threatening to form on his brow. A soft laugh sprung up from the female's throat.  
"But Kazuhiko, when have I done otherwise?" She laughed again, the man having to restrain himself from throwing his arms in the air in defeat.

It was another hour before the group finally made it to their destination; the newly formed Hidden Leaf village, founded from the union of the two powerful clans Senju and Uchiha. It was an unheard of thing during the time, two clans becoming one. It had been just over a year since the event took place and already more clans were beginning to form alliances with the village of the Hidden Leaf, thus explaining the on going construction being carried out around the area; the population was growing. At the gates, two figures were standing. One was a tall man, long brunette hair hung loose down his back with two bangs framing his face. His eyes were a deep hazel in colour and his skin tone tanned. He was clad in a set of red and white robes; the female believed them to be the outfit of village leader, with the title "Hokage" she had been hearing oh so much about. The man had a certain air about him, one that screamed out confidence and happiness. He wore a bright grin on his face as he saw the approaching group.  
"Welcome, welcome!" He called out as they entered the area fifty feet from his position. This sparked the reaction of the male figure next to him. Though from Yumi's point of view it only seemed like a few subtle words, the brunette male hung his head as an aura of depression surrounded him.  
"There's no need to get so depressed about it!" The voice of the other male pierced far enough for the entire party to hear. It was low in tone, a hint of comic anger in the ring.  
"So that's the infamous Uchiha Madara?"  
"Doesn't look like much to me."  
"The other must be Senju Hashirama."  
Mutters and murmurs arose in the males of the group. The young female listened with interest. She assumed the last man to yell was this Madara character and the eccentric, to say the least, man was Hashirama.  
She observed the one she hadn't before; Madara. He stood a good few inches shorter than the other in height, and his features were far sharper. His eyes were a dark onyx in colour and his long, thick hair a raven black. He wore navy blue attire with a symbol on the back; she could make out only half of it as he was currently facing the side of her. It must have been traditional clan clothing. He had an entirely different air about him also. It was cold, bordering on malicious. Though no ill intend could be seen about to come off him any time soon, the female just had a strange feeling that at some point it would.

She was snapped out of her thoughts suddenly as the men surrounding her had come to a stop.  
"_Good thing they can't see me, how embarrassing that would have been,_" she thought as she quickly composed herself.  
"Welcome to Konohagakure! I'm Senju Hashirama, the Hokage and one of the founders of the village," he gestured to the other man who was now staring at the group with an emotionless gaze. "And this is Uchiha Madara, my right hand man and co-founder of the village." He finished with a dashing grin. A low grunt is the only response Madara gave, paying as agreement to Hashirama's words. From the group, it was Kazuhiko who spoke first.  
"Senju-sama, Uchiha-sama," he started. "We have come as representatives of the Takara clan of the Land of Night Wolves, here to seek a peace agreement between our settlements. Unfortunately-"  
"Unfortunately, my father, the "mysterious" clan leader is unavailable for the negotiations, so you're stuck with me." The voice of Yumi rang, as she pushed her way out of the surrounding circle of five men, not including Kazuhiko.  
"Yumi-sama!" The middle-aged man near yelled in warning. She rolled her eyes at this.

A chuckle was the next thing to be heard.  
"Not to worry, that's fine." Hashirama stated, only to have Madara speak moments after.  
"Hn. Next time we are to have a meeting like this, remind your clan's leader not to send a woman to do a man's job." He said in a monotone before turning his back and entering the confines of the village. Yumi sending a highly unamused glare at his back as he did.  
"Excuse him, he's just cranky." The Senju let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Is there ever a time he's not?" She questioned, turning her attention back to him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Not really." Was the response she got with a slight sweat-drop.

With their greetings made, Senju and Takara entered the village of the Hidden Leaf together for the first of what would be many times to come.


	3. The Meeting

"Well, that went well." There was a pause, tension building.  
"Are. You. Kidding me?! That was _the _most terrifying experience of my _lifetime!_"  
"Now, now Yumi-sama. At least a good impression was made on those of the higher authority within the Senju clan." Kazuhiko encouraged, laying a hand on the shorter female's shoulder.  
"I sat there with the biggest and most obvious fake smile on my face because I was terrified of Senju-sama's younger brother! When it came time to shake hands with the members at the end of the meeting, I was visibly trembling." She sighed deeply, placing a hand on her forehead and rubbing it gently, closing her eyes. It was little to say that she was annoyed with herself for the irrational fear. The older man sweat-dropped at the behaviour being described. Of course he'd noticed it, but he wouldn't have pointed it out if she hadn't.  
"The considered worst part on the Senju front is over; the meeting, that is. The simple matter of now pleasing and gaining the approval of the Uchiha clan authoritative members remains. After that, the agreement is sure to be accepted with little more negotiations."

Yumi froze, her hand falling from her forehead and back to her side, her eyes going wide. Kazuhiko carried on walking, only noticing the female had stopped when his hand in turn dropped from her shoulder. He turned around, arching an eyebrow at her sudden halt.  
"The Uchiha? As in the clan whose leader is that pompous ignoramus, Uchiha Madara?" Kazuhiko blinked, his face showing a confused look mixed with disapproval. Sighing, she continued, "I've already seemed to anger him, Kazuhiko; simply due to my gender and being the one who is representing our settlement. I am a woman, clearly, and not a man. I'm also not naive. He will take no notice of my words, no matter how I use them. And if the others are at all like him, or follow his opinion as a sheep would, they will think the same as he." She concluded.  
The aged man pursed his lips almost unnoticeably as he thought. It was true, it was rare for a woman to be taken seriously in a situation of political nature during these times. Women were expected to be silent unless spoken to, and to follow orders; not that all did. Yumi was one of those women. She was opinionated, if she didn't like something, she wouldn't be afraid to say so. However, even she had some standards of respect.  
"Perhaps it should be I whom should speak in the meeting, and then further negotiations with the Uchiha, Yumi-sama. What you say is true to an extent. Politics are different here from back home, it seems." He finally responded. A small huff left her.  
"You can say that again."

"Now, I believe it is time for us to be returning to our accommodation." He said, glancing up at the sky. The sun had nearly left the horizon, the last few beams of orange light all that were illuminating the evening sky. Yumi too looked up, giving a soft nod in agreement.  
"Yes, I agree, it's starting to get late."  
Nodding in return, Kazuhiko then took her arm and began to escort her back to their place of residence.

Yet little did Yumi know as she lay her head down to rest that night, just how close the time was for the dreaded meeting with the Uchiha.

Yumi stepped downstairs the next morning, greeting Kazuhiko as she entered the lounge of their temporary dwelling. She had questions, a lot of them. Not long before, her elder companion had been more than persistent in telling her to wear one of her best kimonos today. She'd also noticed his fidgeting around breakfast, she wasn't stupid; she knew he wasn't telling her something.  
"Kazuhiko, what's going on? What have you not informed me about?" She questioned, crossing her arms. He glanced over at her, a relieved look crossing his face.  
"Ah, Yumi-sama. Good. I see you listened to my request." He responded, seeming to be avoiding her questions. He was correct. The young woman was clad in a pink, silken kimono. A long train to it, causing it to drag across the floor, but it held elegance. The design on the main body of the kimono was simple, a leaf and vine pattern in a darker shade of pink. The bottom edges of the kimono were tinted with red, the pattern changing into that of white lotus flowers; embroidered vines connecting the pattern with a fluidity. Her long ebony hair was loose down her back, brushed as straight as possible.  
"Yes, I did. And in return for it, I would like you to answer my previous questions." Came her reply, quick-witted as ever. Kazuhiko sighed. He knew he had to tell her at some point before the event was to take place.  
"Very well, Yumi-sama," he paused briefly, wanting to get his wording as least self-patronising as possible. "In about an hour, our meeting with the Uchiha is to take place." Yumi stared at him, both her eyebrows arched in shock; she was stunned.  
"You're joking right?" She got the simple response of a shaking head from the elder man.  
Silence.  
"KAZUHIKO!"

A tense atmosphere filled the air. At a table, eight high ranking members of the Uchiha, including the leader himself, sat with Kazuhiko and Yumi. At opposite ends, Yumi and Madara sat facing each other; thankfully, to her, a good distance between them. To her right, was Kazuhiko. To Madara's left and right were his advisers, both far older than the emotionless man himself. Madara's cold onyx eyes bore into Yumi's green ones, making her want to shift uncomfortably, but she sat still, only returning his cold stare with one of her own. Kazuhiko cleared his throat before standing, deciding to be the first to break the overwhelming silence in the room.  
"The matter at hand of the agreement of peace between the settlement of the Takara clan and the Hidden Leaf, what are your initial opinions on it?" He started. The members all glanced at one another, before at their leader. Madara's eyes shifted to Kazuhiko, his expression one of no emotion.  
"It is pointless." He states in a monotone, causing his advisers to mutter in hushed voices, so only they and he could hear.  
Kazuhiko and Yumi exchanged glances, Yumi making an annoyed look and shaking her head.  
"Uchiha-sama, might I ask why that is? The Senju clan-" Silence once again filled the room when Madara's gaze sharply snapped from his advisers to Kazuhiko. Yumi's body stiffened, she knew whatever was next to happen, it would not be in their favour. The Uchiha leader rose from his seat, standing at full height; his presence alone enough to frighten off even the most fearless of shinobi.  
"Do not mention what the Senju have agreed to to me, for I do not fall into place simply by them agreeing to one side. There are no benefits to the village, nor the Uchiha in this agreement. Therefore, I will not accept the terms." He said coldly. At which point in time, a nervous sweat had begun to drip down Kazuhiko's face; he was obviously terrified, like any right-minded individual would be. His lips parted, yet no more words left them. His voice had gone along with his nerve.  
Yumi's eye twitched and she stood up, her hands pressed flat on the table and her body hunched over slightly. Her head was directly facing Madara, who had once more locked into a stare off with her. The members whispering among themselves came to a stop as they looked back and forth between Yumi and their leader.  
"The agreement offers more than you give it credit for, Uchiha-_sama_." On speaking the honorific, her tone was almost sarcastic, sparking the reaction of narrowed onyx eyes.  
"Tch. Disrespectful wench, learn your place and do not speak to a superior in such a tone. If this is all your settlement has to offer in terms of attitude, then my interest has wavered off even further." A small smirk crossed an emotionless face whilst green eyes grew angry.  
"I am in my place by speaking." Several gasps from the members came, they had never known their leader to be openly defied in a manner such as this; by a woman. Before he had a chance to respond, she continued, "My clan's settlement can provide the Hidden Leaf with skilled ninjas in the field of medicine. We grow herbs and use them in ways foreign to your own country. They are used in cures and antidotes to poisons. We can also provide a new form of defensive and possible offense, via the medium of shadow based techniques of ninjutsu native to our bloodline." Muttering again sounded between the members.

"There are indeed advantages to this agreement, Madara-sama." The adviser to his right spoke, even though the leader was not facing him, nor seemed to be paying attention.  
"It could even be in some advantage to us," the one to his left added. Madara's harsh, icy stare never diverted from the defiant woman.  
"Hn," The grunt left the Uchiha before he began. "A trial period. That is what I grant. During that time, if I find no use, I will withdraw my support; also, I wish to speak to the real leader of the Takara clan, not just a woman." Yumi's eye twitched again, but she remained otherwise composed, knowing losing her temper now would do her no favours. She nodded.  
"Alright then, it's a deal." The green-eyed woman walked away from her seat at the table, going around to where the Uchiha leader was standing and held out her hand, a serious look on her face.  
This is something Madara had not expected. The woman, this female, the one who had defied and disrespected him dared to come offer out a hand shake? At first, he was going to decide against it. However, he concluded that this was a challenge the female was putting forward. Not one to back down from an "easy" challenge, the Uchiha took her hand and gave it one firm shake; the deal being finalised.

And this was the beginning of a whole new chapter in both the female Takara's and male Uchiha's lives.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

The days had rolled by and turned into weeks. The weeks had rolled by and turned into months. It was autumn now in Konoha. The variety of greens a certain Takara had taken liking to on her arrival had morphed into the multiple warm colours of the season. Dusky reds, rusty oranges and egg yolk yellows to name but a few of the shades.

A female was walking in the wooded area just outside of the village. It had been easy for her to get out; the young woman having her own crafty method of escaping. Her feet were bare as she walked along a trail of flattened grass, one she'd walked many times since being here. Her head pivoted lazily from one side to the other as she gazed around the forest scene. Leaves detached themselves from the branches of trees as a breeze took them into arms, seeming to cradle their falling as they descended down to the ground. A soft smile tugged at pastel pink lips. It's not that she hadn't seen sights similar to these before back home, however, this was her first autumn in this new place, and compared to the usual rainy dreariness of it back home, this was almost a paradise. She blinked out of her thoughts on hearing a crunching under her feet, the texture of the ground having changed. She looked down, laughing softly when seeing it was just foliage laying scattered across the path. The previous silent padding of her footsteps became a faint crunching; it wasn't as loud as she originally thought, that having been the small sense of shock to the sudden sound in her ears.

Yumi continued along her usual path before suddenly stopping. A frown grew on her lips, replacing the serene smile. She could sense a darkening of the atmosphere around her, as if something bad were about to happen. A voice broke her out of her thoughts and confirmed her of these suspicions.  
"Yumi-sama!" The familiar voice of her guardian, Kazuhiko, called whilst he sprinted toward her.  
"What is it, Kazuhiko?" She blinked in questioning. He came to a stop, bending over with his hands on his knees and taking in large gulps of air to regain his breath. He wasn't young to be doing that anymore.  
"It's... your father." He got eventually, met with the response of widened green eyes.  
"I knew I'd forgotten something," she cursed under her breath, muttering many obscene profanities.  
"There is no time to dilly dally, he will be arriving at the gates in an hour. We must return to the dwelling and get you prepared. By kami help us if you are not dressed in the correct attire." Kazuhiko continued to ramble, going on about the countless, frivolous things that needed to be perfect. Yumi rose her hand, indicating for him to stop.  
"I will face him as I am."  
"But—"  
"No," she interrupted, not going to have her decision overturned. "My appearance is presentable, not too casual nor too polished. I do not need to make an special exceptions for a man whom sent me away for my family, my home, simply because I was too "rambunctious" for his liking." Her tone gave no room for argument, eyes unwavering and placid.

"Let him see me as I am. Accepted or not, this is who I am and who I shall remain. No one will change me." With those final words, the young woman took the same pathway she had ventured back to the village, the only thing she would be changing of her outfit being that she would put on a pair of sandals.  
She left behind a stunned Kazuhiko, whom quickly recovered, however. This behaviour wasn't atypical of her, obviously. She was very much independent, having an air of confidence about her. Soon enough, the older man let out a sigh, shaking his head and following after the heiress. One thing was for sure; this day would not end well.


	5. The Deal

A party of six stood at the main gates of the Hidden Leaf, consisting of Yumi, Kazuhiko, Hashirama, Madara and two of the Uchiha's advisors; whom Yumi had had the displeasure of meeting months before. The leader of the Takara settlement was but minutes away, the group of elite ninja that worked for him the first to be seen. They were clad in black robes, hoods pulled down over half of their faces. In the surprisingly warm autumn weather, it was a wonder that they weren't overheating. Upon reaching the gates, a command was given and the men at the front of the team stepped to the side, and then behind, revealing the male Yumi loathed, and the only one apparently worthy enough to close the deal on political issues regarding trade – Takara Harou, her father.

Unlike those he'd arrived with, he was dressed in considerably lighter clothing, made of a fine silk only affordable by those of high rank. He wore a grey kimono-style shirt with black fringing and black trousers, with leather and wood sandals. Around his forehead was a cloth headband, baring the symbol of his clan; a wolf's head silhouette. He stepped forward, bowing from the waist to show his respect of the village leaders. The gesture was returned by another and a simple nod.  
"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village." Hashirama greeted whilst Harou rose to stand straight.  
"It is an honour to meet the creators of the village system in person, at last." He replied with a debonair smile. Ever radiating with false charm, Yumi thought.  
"It should have been your presence at the negotiations this entire time, Takara, not that of a lesser ranking female." The Uchiha finally spoke, monotonous as perusal.  
Said female opened her mouth, about ready to lecture the Uchiha, only to close it again after a nervous glance from Kazuhiko. She sighed silently. He was her guardian in the village, and if she were to act out he would be blamed for it. Despite not caring for the male particularly much, she didn't want to cause trouble for him. And thus, she bit her tongue; for now.  
"I apologise, however, until recently there has been no one suitably able to take over my position temporarily for me to come here." Harou answered.  
"You're here now, so let's not waste any more time and get straight to the finalisation of the negotiations," Hashirama stated, hoping to break the building tension. It seemed to work with the resounding nods from each party. He smiled, "Follow me." The Senju turned from the gate, leading all those present into the village itself.

The group were led to a newly constructed building in the centre of the village, a place that the Senju explained would become the political hub of the Hidden Leaf; where the leader of the village, council and elders would meet and work. It was an ambitious venture to say the least. Once everyone had taken their seats around a large, circular table in the conference room, all the agreements Yumi and Kazuhiko had presented were discussed and finalised. Weaponry, medicine and food were all decided to be part of free trade between the settlements. Protection and work travel were also a part of the deal, each settlement to be supplied with shinobi from the other should battle break out, and free movement of people between them for working purposes.  
"So it's agreed. The Hidden Leaf Village and the Takara settlement are to establish trading as soon as word can reach both sides, and there shall be peace between us in the form of alliance." Hashirama summarised, standing from his seat. Harou did the same, the two men bowing in mutual respect. As for the exchange with the Uchiha, simple nods were given. Kazuhiko breathed an audible sigh of relief.  
Yumi had remained mostly quiet through the meeting, with the exception of the odd word to Kazuhiko. Although, there was much she wished to say. Once the gestures of final agreement were given, she stood from her seat and left the room without a word. She definitely didn't want to get stuck in there with a certain family member unless the need to do so was dire.  
She walked out into the fresh air, watching as passers-by went about their lives. She could only dream of what it was like for them, worrying about what to cook that night, or the other simple things that they could now. A small smile crept to her lips at the thought of such a life. If only it was the same for her. But, no. Her life was full of worry for the people of her clan. She, as all the adults here, had lived a life full of war, and hers had not been a sheltered existence. She saw the aftermath of the bloody battles, for she was a healer. When she arrived in this place, this haven, she finally understood what peace was.  
Being lost in thought, the young woman didn't notice as the group she'd arrived with also ventured outside soon after her, obviously being done with their business; with the exception of a missing two.

"Uchiha Madara, I have heard many a rumour of you." A gruff voice spoke, the Uchiha leader shifting his gaze to the source. It was Harou that had the audacity to speak to him unprompted. He dismissed his advisors, deciding to hear what the other male wished to say. "Especially in that of your doubts of this village system."  
Madara stopped dead in his tracks, onyx eyes forming into a pointed glare at the currently smirking Takara, "How?" was all he replied.  
"I have my sources." Harou answered, vaguely, "If you wish for it to remain secret, I suggest you listen."  
"Hn." Madara grunted in irritation.  
"All I ask for in return for silence, is for my daughter to be kept in the boundaries of this village. Permanently. And if she tries to leave, eliminate her. And simply to show my gratitude, you shall receive the full support of my shinobi should yourself and clan decide to coup."  
Who was this man? Attempting to blackmail the God of Uchiha himself. It was absurd. However, for the price of one measly female, extra warriors in potential battle was worth the time. Having seen the stubborn nature of the girl for himself, this role would be over within the week. The female would surely try and go back home.  
"How do you propose I make sure she stays?"  
"A mediocre medical position. Her skill set is suited to it, and she would be unlikely to deny it."  
"Very well." The Uchiha agreed at last.

How could there be a downside to this? One girl, one task, one life to take if it went wrong.


	6. Sickness

Winter had arrived in Konohagakure, the red and gold fading into dull brown and decaying yellow. The trees were bare, stripped of their leaves by the bitterly cold wind. So much had happened in the few short months between autumn and now. Yumi had become a permanent resident in the village, being seen as a representative of her settlement, an ambassador of sorts. Unfortunately for her, that meant being on her best behaviour; only when people were looking did she follow that rule. She was made a healer, after demonstrating her abilities to those in the village furthest advanced in medical technique. Senju Hashirama had been the one to announce her full accreditation. The position was small, but she fell in love with the work. It involved working in a newly built health centre, as well as visiting homes of patients, and on rarer occasions, getting appointments in her own home. She purchased her home from savings collected from various healing jobs in the past. She was surprised that Kazuhiko chose to stay with her, considering he had the option to return to the settlement. She was happy he stayed, glad of the familiar company. The house they shared was modest, having two bedrooms, a larger main room, a bathroom, a kitchen and a study, completed with a small garden.

The young woman was finally getting used to her new life, until the outbreak started. Less than a month ago, people started coming down with flu-like symptoms and, within the week, nearly half the village was infected, cases reported from the health centre and families of the sick. It seemed like the situation reached its peak, before several of the elderly died from the disease. Panic threatened to unfold, though Hashirama assured death was extremely rare, calming the citizens. Trade and movement between other emerging villages and settlements had to stop, simply to keep it contained. It was fortunate Konoha had plenty of supplies and food stocked up for the winter months.

Presently, Yumi knelt at Kazuhiko's bedside. He caught the illness, but was on the way to recovery. Her hand lay on his back, supporting his weight whilst he sat up, drinking a concoction given by the woman. She wore a cloth mask and gloves to lower her risk of catching it from him.  
"Thank you," he said, smiling weakly and handing her the cup. She nodded, taking it and helping him lie back on the futon. She left him to sleep, leaving his bedroom and sliding the door shut softly behind her.  
She put the cup in the kitchen sink, deciding to do a quick tidy up of the house after doing the dishes. Yumi was always an organised person, that becoming more apparent when left to her own devices. Removing her mask and gloves, she let out a deep sigh.  
Unlike most, if not all, of the medics in the village, she'd seen this illness before. It came from a travelling merchant, who was very old, and later ended up dying in her care. She caught the disease from him, along with many others. It wasn't long before it spread like wildfire through the settlement. The Takara was better in only a week, her youth and strong immune system to thank for that. She had time to study the course of the illness and how long it lasted. It was similar to the flu, except more intense and fast spreading. Kazuhiko had been sick for two weeks, but was in the last phase Yumi had recorded; fatigue. A couple more days and he'd be back to his bossy, jittery old self.

Half an hour passed before she finished cleaning, the young woman just about to settle down with a book until a knock sounded on the door. Popping the book back on the shelf as she walked over to it, she wondered who it could be. She didn't have any home appointments today, nor did she forget to go into work; that would only ever happen the once. She opened the door, peeking her head around to see who it was. Her eyes widened in surprise, a few blinks accompanying the reaction. It was one of the Uchiha advisors.  
"Can I help you?" She asked, raising a brow. She had only ever seen the Uchiha in meetings and several times in the market. She never expected one to be at her front door.  
"Yes. Am I to be invited inside?" He answered. Entitled arse, she thought to herself. Yumi simply nodded, holding her tongue and opening the door fully, allowing the man to enter.

"Our leader is ill, and you are the last remaining healer in the village who is unafraid of him, and in a fit state." He s  
explained, taking a sip of the tea Yumi prepared for them both.  
She squinted, eyes showing confusion, "Me? Wait, wait, wait. First, whoever said I wasn't scared of him and second, what about Senju-sama? They're close, or so I've seen."  
"He has come down with the ailment as well," dark eyes looked at her, "Leaving only yourself."  
"But- I can't just-" She was dumbstruck, unable to gather words into a sentence. They wanted her, an outsider of the clan, to tend to their leader in a weakened state?  
"Please," her thoughts were interrupted by the man. "It is not truly my place to say, but he is in need of this help."  
She closed her eyes, "I'll do it." She decided.


End file.
